Watching
by Doppel69
Summary: What is one to do when you're dead? Watch the living of course. A short flufflet of Zemyx goodness. No warnings 'cept for some implication at the end


WOOT first Fanfic ;; So... kinda go gentle on me x Criticism is okay... but it better help in the end! 'Kay? Enjoy this cruddy piece of fluff of ZEMYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX YAY3 xD

Disclaimer: Not mine ;;

* * *

He watches…

…Because that's all you can do when you're dead and observing the living. Why he'd chosen the blond to watch was beyond him. Maybe it's because of the feeling that tells him that he needs to; maybe because he knew Demyx wasn't meant to stay in this world for very long, they all knew it. Xemnas knew he was condemning the Melodious Nocturne to death when he gave him this suicide mission.

By now Xemnas is more then likely just facing the fate that was unchangeable from the start, they were meant to all fail. To bad he'd only realized this now, mindlessly sending the rest of his minions to face the keyblade wielder in a last hopeless attempt to retrieve Roxas. What wistful thinking.

Zexion once again takes note of the living Nobody's condition. The key wielder has arrived just as expected; this is when Demyx takes the opportunity to portal in to greet them in what can be considered a friendly manner. It's dreadful how the boy still clings desperately to the belief that they have hearts, even to his last few moments of life. Zexion supposes that he might think the blond as naïve, or even foolish for believing in such a farce. It's not like they haven't explained it to him time over time.

He watches silently as Demyx gradually becomes more and more riled up by Sora and Co. A battle begins shortly afterwards.

Zexion has to give the boy some credit he thinks, Demyx fights better then he has been labeled to. He watches the figure dressed in black dance around in way ballerina dancers would have been envious of, music flowing out from the blue instrument in his arms; as water erupts from the ground causing droplets of rain to shower down on the blond and his opponent.

Overall he puts up one heck of a fight, but it's no match for Sora. And almost as soon as it had started, it ends and Demyx cries out to the sky and falls to his knees, his beloved Instrument dissolving in his dying grasp. An eruption of darkness engulfs the sitar player, slowly taking him back to the darkness that once he came from. Zexion finds himself surprised when the light explodes out from underneath Demyx and takes the darkness's place. It is to say in the very least unexpected.

And now he can feel the Nocturne pass into the realm which his fallen comrades in the ranks of the dead remain. Zexion can sense the feeling of confusion, fear, and failure resonating from the blond. It reminds him of what they all had felt when they had entered this realm… this place of emptiness, much like them.

_How suiting_. Zexion thinks bitterly as he watches the newly born form of the boy become into being, the schemer almost smirks at the clueless expression on Demyx's face. They seem to have taken a slightly different form in this realm; they have become colored silhouettes of themselves. Zexion notices that sitar player's color is a pleasant aqua-blue, it suits him. The nocturne opens his mouth to speak, yet no words come forth. The mouth closes then opens, then closes again when it realizes it's to dumbstruck to form a proper sentence. Zexion supplies the blond with an encouraging nod.

"Number Nine."

"Z-zexion?!" Demyx stumbles forward, his arm extended in front of him, perhaps in case he falls. The other hand casted over brilliantly colored eyes, for this realm is very bright contradictory to what some might of first thought.

Zexion catches himself reaching out for the boy in order to steady him a little too late. The blond stumbles blindly into the older nobody's arms, his own wrapping securely around the elder. The lilac haired man stares curiously at the blond.

"You waited?" Demyx asks, shaking like a leave.

"…Yes." The schemer responds tentatively after a brief moment.

A thin eyebrow lifts up as the Nocturne gazes at Zexion with confused eyes.

"Why?"

Why indeed, He thinks. Why did he wait for Demyx? Surely the blond would have made it fine on his own… So, why?

Subconsciously he knows why, knows that he has always been fond of the Nocturne. Ever since the day the blond had arrived and joined the ranks of Organization XIII. To Zexion, it doesn't quite make sense, seeing as they lack emotion and feeling, therefore he shouldn't be allowed to feel fondness towards Demyx. But he does, in a way that makes him feel as if he's been put off balance. Like his world has been turned upside down.

It was a nice change from his normally dull non-life, he muses quietly to himself. Then again, the blond always had a talent for lighting up the mood of any situation, no matter what the circumstances. Zexion turns his attention back on the younger nobody, who has now decided to give Zexion an expectant look instead of a baffled one. When Demyx doesn't get his answer he simply huffs and straightens up, crossing his arms and looking around this new realm, his lip jutted out slightly in a pout.

"I'm dead… right?" Zexion nods and examines the Nocturne's expression, feeling something sink in his chest when he sees the look of sadness fall upon the normally cheerful face.

"Thought so…" The blond continues on, kneading the floor timidly with his foot. "'Cus I guess the whole fading thing was a big give away…" Zexion hears the blond grumble something sadly over his shoulder and looks away. He imagines it's something along the lines of 'I told them they were sending the wrong guy…' or something of equivalent to it. Suddenly, Zexion gets an urge and he decides to give in to it, reaching out and grasping onto the opposites hand, a slight smile on his face. This action seeming more easy now to accomplish then when they were both alive, it feels… nice.

Demyx sputters and stares speechless at the schemer, yet the touch doesn't seem totally unwelcome, since the blond doesn't shy away from the older nobody's hand, a large and goofy grin slowly erupting onto the boy's features.

"I'm glad you waited." Demyx whispered into the lilac haired nobody's ear. The schemer's smile widened.

"So am I Demyx, so am I." He speak softly back, closing the distance between the both of them.


End file.
